


Snowy lands

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Crying, Cute, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil takes Ranboo homehonesty Ranboo is the sweetest(this is no longer short but i like the tag so it stays lol)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade
Series: All my anon works put together [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 875
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo sat on the edge of the bridge dangling his legs over the dried river. He eyed his notebook feeling his grip tighten possessively onto it. Never again would he let someone get their hands on it. They were his memories not anyone else's no one needed it. Not more than he did. 

He counted his blessings when he heard Techno yell out the book's title in the midst of the battle all around them, along with something about crabs raving, thankful that he managed to save it before it got blown up.

He traced his fingers over the ink words savoring the things he could no longer remember glad to have them written down. It felt so natural in the palm of his hand like he had been writing in it for years. Ranboo glanced over at the only home he had. Now just a crater in the ground destroyed by sides. He bit his lip. Everyone just chose sides now. They never cared for the people on them. They didn't care for people at all. It was always things that got in the way.

Steps filled the silence that surrounded the air. He closed his book looking to the source, seeing a familiar yet worn face. Eyes that held the pain of something he could never understand. Eyes that lost something dear to them.

“Hey Philza” Ranboo waved to the older man who looked tired. His smile never seemed to reach his eyes anymore. Ranboo wondered what the point of the smile was anyways. Humans. Such weird beings. Ranboo knew and understood that he was more human than hybrid yet without seeing his wings he was just that..human. 

“Hey Ranboo” he watched as Phil stopped a few steps away his eyes never meeting his. In that instance Ranboo felt more accepted than he had felt in a long time. “I was just wondering…” he followed Phil's glaze to the hole in the ground the one he had made with Techno and Dream just hours earlier “well if you don't have a place to stay...you are always welcome to stay with me and Techno” 

He watched as Phil nodded to himself, turning back to the hybrid still sat unmoving on the bridge. Could he find a home with the two on them? Techno was always hostile towards him yet hadn't ever tried to seriously hurt him...maybe that was just his self defense mechanism to try and keep as many people away.

Ranboo took one more glance to L’manburg “I'm guessing you have everything on you?” the question wasn't supposed to hurt yet it did. It still stung deep. He couldn't remember if he had left anything behind anymore he just gave a small nod looking up to Phil. “Yeah I guess all I own now is with me.” he moved to get up when a hand popped up in front of him. He took Phil's hand gingerly, enjoying the comfort of just a simple touch. The touch of someone who cared and wouldn't judge. He held his notebook tight in his other hand. He wanted to write and badly. To never forget these feelings of a bond forming.

Phil explained to Ranboo on the way there that Techno had actually gotten himself a roommate a while back so Phil would have to make him a place to stay later. Edward was his name. Phil seemed excited that the two would finally meet. Ranboo didn't know why he was so excited. And Phil wouldn't tell him.

As they walked through the portal Ranboo felt his heart race. Would this be the same as last time. Could he actually stay here. Find a home to call his own. Not fear that his home was in constant danger. Could this be real?

The walk was short and was filled full of Phil's rambling on. He talked about how Techno was in his younger days. But when he did his smile grew more sad than anything. Maybe he was also thinking about Wilbur too. They were around the same age. Ranboo hated thinking about what Phil had to do back then. The portal came into view and they passed through it.

A chill shook Ranboo’s body violently, he hadn't felt this kind of cold before. His breath shot out in front of him giving him a start. Phil's laugh made him feel embarrassed “yeah Techno likes the cold for some godforsaken reason” he explained, turning around for Ranboo to follow. 

The snow hurt his eyes yet at the same time he couldn't stop looking. It was so bright and golden it mesmerized him. Snowflakes rained from the sky slowly without care. He felt like a child again seeing something so beautiful and new for the first time. He didn't even realize that it didn't hurt his skin.

“I can...the snow Phil. Why doesn't it hurt?” he looked over to the blond in confusion. Phil shrugged “I don't know, maybe the snow is a safe haven for us hybrids.” Ranboo nodded looking up at the sky. He could get used to this view. One like he's never seen before. 

A small cottage caught his attention. It laid quietly out in the open. As if it was always here from the start. The smoke coming out of the chimney made Ranboo giddy for some reason. He had no control over the sudden excitement that seemed to surge throughout his body. 

After they made it to the porch he heard a familiar language being spoken on the other side of the door. His native language? Phil opened the door in a dramatic fashion, a real smile plastered on his face, as Ranboo finally met Edward. 

Ranboo felt his body tense, it had been so long since he met one of his own, especially one that was docile enough to speak to him in his native tongue. He hurriedly spoke back trying to remain calm and proper to his elder. He gave a quick glance to Phil who made himself home on a nearby couch watching in curiosity. Not many people were able to learn their language due to the enderman being very traditional and such. 

He talked to the older for what felt like hours speaking in his very unused language. It was almost ironic how foreign it felt coming out of his lips. He was out of practice. Having no one to talk to for the time he spent in L’manburg. Phil had relativity stayed quite only ever leaving twice. Ranboo felt his nerves lessen at the information he had been given, especially about Techno. He had learned that the hybrid had made an effort to never look at him and respected him on many occasions.

After the information overloaded talk Phil took Ranboo outside to show him where they had taken all the dogs that survived. He was both surprised and not at the amount of dogs he had in the small home. Phil explained in great detail where he had planned for them to live alongside Ranboo himself. The detail that Phil had gone into made his great hurt. He was cared for here. He was thought of. He was spoken to like a normal person. He had ties here. Familial ties.

This could be his new home. Phil left to go gather resources for his plans. Leaving Ranboo in the thick snow alone. He gripped his book, pulling it close to his chest, he took a deep breath opening the book. And in his native language wrote down the two people he could count on the most.

Friends  
Phil  
Techno

Maybe that's all he needed for right now.

And just maybe just...Maybe things aren't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Ranboo talk
> 
> Techno comforts him. hes bad at emotions tho they all are...besides Phil
> 
> little bit more angst than the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very self indulgent but i needed it

Ranboo awoke with a start to the sound of a door slamming shut. His hand reflexively reached for his book. His one real comfort he had left. Once he found the book in the mess of sheets under him he placed it close to his racing heart opening it to the last page he had written in it. His friends. He found himself reading the names over and over reminding himself that he would be safe here with the two of them.

After calming himself somewhat he adventured his way down the ladder. Phil had told him with humor laced in his voice that no one used the bed anyways. Ranboo couldn't find what was so funny in that statement but decided he would find out eventually if he stayed long enough. 

His eyes widened at the piglin hybrid that laid still against the open window. He seemed to be somewhere else. Ranboo shivered as the wind blew in harshly. Sending goosebumps to travel up his arms and across his body. He made a noise of discomfort altering the other that he was now standing in the same room as him. 

With a swift motion of his cape, Ranboo was caught off guard at the sudden sword that appeared just inches from his throat. He lifted his hands in surrender. Techno seemed more aware now as his eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to their neutral spot. He pulled the sword back into its sheath under his cape as he spoke with a voice filled with sleep. Exhaustion. 

“I uh- Phil said you'd be here… i was out of it” Ranboo took a small step backwards not wanting to feel that sheer fear choosing through his veins again. He lowered his hands as he got farther. 

Techno seemed to eye ranboo as he shifted on his legs moving his weight between himself. His stance was anything but friendly yet at the same time it held no hostility either it was more… guarded towards the ender hybrid maybe standoffish was better fit. Either way the room was filled with tense air as neither moved nor spoke.

Techno was the first to break his eyesight, which honestly gave Ranboo some hope he let his body relax as he watched the piglin in curiosity, going to look at his roommate Edward. He nodded to him as he looked back to Ranboo. He couldn't help but flinch under his harsh glare. Was he even glaring? He wondered absently before being pulled back to Techno's voice.

“I guess you've met Edward” Ranboo gave a slight nod to the statement, as his eyes wandered over to the said enderman who sat near the warm fire. “Yeah we talked for a bit before Phil showed me around.” he explained though he was sure Philza had already informed him of everything he needed to know. Techno grunted in acknowledgment as he straightened from his leaned position on the brewing stand.

Ranboo stood next to the door as he watched the hybrid move around his home. His fingers itched to write about their encounter. Never sneak up on the hybrid or you will maybe die. That would be important information to have.

Quickly with trained precision he opened his book to the next available page and began to jot down his newly acquired information. Of course he could tell eyes were on him as soon as the pages flipped through the air calling attention in the once silent room.

“Is that the book i got?” Techno asked disinterest adherent from his tone. Ranboo looked up his eyes meeting the red cape. “Yeah thank you by the way...i'm not sure if i ever told you that” he mumbled feeling foolish for never thanking the man for saving what was left of his memories. 

He watched as the hybrid's shoulders tensed slightly “you're not sure?...Ranboo i know i'm prying a lot here but how bad is your memory really?” Ranboo felt rattled by the question as he took a shaky breath. How bad was his memory? He knew he had done lots of bad things or at least he had been told...by that voice.

“I'm not sure...I mean I remember lots and then some days I can't seem to remember anything. That's why I have this book” he closed the book tracing the spine as he grew a sad smile. Everything he needed to remember was here. This was all he had. That's why he would never let it leave his hands again. He glanced up back to the piglin only to be surprised that he was now facing him.

“I just worry that your memory is getting worse that's all but if you're fine then i guess i'm fine” he crossed his arms over his chest letting out a huff of what sounded like frustration to Ranboo. He didn't want to worry Techno but he was hoping that maybe he could relate.

“Do you have memory problems too?” he knit his hands together waiting “it's just um i don't know maybe it's a hybrid thing?” Techno looked away as if he was holding back something. “I'm sorry i didn't mean to pry”

“Ranboo your fine i guess...maybe sometimes i lose a few hours here and there but…” he sighed. Was he allowing him in? Into something you don't tell just anyone? “I don't think it's a hybrid thing...it might just be a you thing.” his voice was quiet almost a mumble now “i'm sorry i couldn't be of any help for comfort in that.”  
Ranboo bit his lip. He could tell techno about the voice. But then he would just think he's a mental case...but then he could. No. Ranboo shook his head as he gripped his book tighter. Techno couldn't help even if he did tell him. 

There was no point to...worry him? Did techno even care about him or was he just letting him stay because Phil allowed him to? He didn't even want him in the house. No, he had a roommate, he didn't want another enderman in his house. Taking up space.

He let out a small sigh tilting his head so it could rest on the cool stone. “I hear voices Techno…” he grit his teeth, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to feel like some freak but what if one day Techno or even Phil walks in and finds him shivering in his own pool of sweat after the voice leaves him. He had to tell him. He had to.

“Well it's more like one...but i have this panic room in-in no near L’manbrug and when i go there i hear this voice it's unlike any voice I've ever heard and it's in my head and-” Ranboo peaked his eyes open to the ceiling grounding himself. He wasn't in the panic room, he was safe with Techno. Safe in the cottage, in the snow covered lands. 

“-the voice he tells me things that scare me bec-because it's about me. About the things I can't seem to remember no matter how hard I try. Things I should remember. And i'm so scared” Ranboo tore his eyes from the ceiling to his shaking hands. They quivered at the feeling.

“I don't know what i should do...i don't want to hear him anymore” Ranboo raised his voice almost to a yell as his feelings began to overwhelm him “i-i don't want to listen to his words- i don't want what he says to be true” he was taking greedy gasp for air as his body began to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself yet found little comfort in his action.

“Because if what he said was t-true then i-me, Ranboo, i did so many things wrong. Hateful things destructive actions. They are things I can't take back. I hurt so many people if what he said was true...i can't…” the sudden warmth that enveloped him made him squeak. As he felt his skin burn. 

“I ,Techno…” Ranboo managed to blurt out though the tightening of his throat made it almost impossible “i don't want to hurt anyone… i just want to be friends” he leaned into Techno’s broad shoulder basking in his shadow. He was like an oven. Maybe this was why he settled in such a cold area.

“Listen Ranboo” his voice was strong yet held that made gentle care that he seemed to only show to his close friends. Like Phil and Tommy but with Tommy that voice was also filled with hurt too. 

“I can't say I exactly know or understand what you're going through but that voice…” his tone was sincere as he spoke “you can't let it take over you like this. I know it must be hard but you're strong.” Ranboo felt his racing heart slow at his words letting them take place over all the racing thoughts. Taking over the things he couldn't control. 

“Sure you might’ve done bad things that you can't remember but that doesn't make you a bad person we all know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose i'm sure of it” With those words he felt his doubts start to rip away. Could he be right. Could he still be a good guy. Even after what he had done. Could everyone forgive him for the things he did while he was lost? 

“Techno i don't-” Rabnoo rubbed his face into the cape wiping his tears along with them. Techno didn't move though as his shoulder began to dampen, he gave a small laugh “i'm sorry i didn't mean to get your outfit all wet” the piglin didn't respond.

Ranboo took in a deep breath and then another as he felt his body stop shaking. He pulled away to look up at the hybrid whose face was of contempt. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone, it was replaced by a grim smile “my wrap is fine...it's you that i'm worried about.” 

The loss of warmth was sudden as Techno rose with ease. He was back in his corner of the room away from ender hybrid “maybe…” Ranboo raised his eyebrow at the sudden redness on the tips of the piglins ears as he spoke “you should talk to Phil...he's better at this than i am” Ranboo watched as techno crossed his arms over his chest. Was he embarrassed? No way.

“Yeah…” Ranboo looked down at the book that lay abandoned on the ground. He picked it up carefully opening it to a new page “don't...don't write about that” Techno’s voice piped the second the paged turned. 

Ranboo felt his smile raise. But it was such a good memory to have...to remember.

“I'm gonna find Phil, you just stay here...talk to Edward or something” Ranboo felt the piglin brush past as he quickly made his exit out the front door. 

He could be safe here. With people who cared and understood him. Or at least tired too. Techno’s words echoed back to him. He can't ‘exactly’ understand...did he have a similar experience then? He let his mind mull over the idea but soon it fell back to the warmth that he felt. The love and care towards him. How long had it been since someone had seen him like that. And how had he made it that long without such an amazing feeling?

This was home...he made it home.

Be it broken and fixed up with tape. 

They made a family in all of the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Phil and Ranboo because im in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not short but is still very sweet with, of course, angst mushed in
> 
> ill work on editing this more because im sure i missed some mistakes.

Ranboo found himself in the dog house once more. His hand gently combed through one of softer coats of fur. Each dog held their own story and he was sure to unravel each and everyone one of them. He was determined to do so. 

Maybe because he had to do something to pull his mind from the wandering thoughts of his conversation with Techno . The embarrassment he felt towards crying on his shoulder. But at the same time that sense of relief had washed over him giving off a glow. He was absolutely radiant. 

The chains that weighed him down like quicksand, trapping his legs to keep him in that one spot. Unable to yell for help. But it was as if they had disappeared with the hug he had been trapped in. The hug that saved him. 

He could still feel his body yearning for his panic room though. As if his body was being yanked towards the portal back to L’manburg. Back to his unfinished business. Something he didn't want to do anymore. 

He didn't want to sit in the corner of that room again huddling against his knees for safety as he was constantly told that he was a bad person. That he did terrible things. Things he had no control over yet they were still his actions.

A whine pulled him back to the present though as he looked down to black eyes, the dog whose fur was gripped tightly in his grasp gave a another short whine was Ranboo let go of his hand. He still wasn't in control? He sighed, standing giving the hurt dog a pat in it's head. It filched away. From his touch. Ranboo felt hurt but he knew it was deserved, no one wants their abuser to touch them.

Walking out of the house the snow crunched under his feet as he wobbled his way back into Technos home. He felt uneasy as he walked. Feeling his feet sink in with every step he took as if it was trying to swallow him whole. But just like before he made it to the house in mint condition.

Wings blocked his view as he opened the door and with a startled noise they dissipated into the older man's back lighting speed. As if it was muscle memory to hide his striking grey wings from the all so hateful world they had to live in.

“I'm sorry” Ranboo managed to sputter out looking into Phils wide eyes. His pupils were dilated, trained on the ender that stood just as shocked in the open door. He felt like he should have knocked first or done something to alert him that he was in the area.

“Your fine Ranboo i- it was my fault.” Phil shook his head as if trying to ease the nerves off both of them “you just caught me off guard” he laughed yet his eyes darted anywhere but to him. Ranboo felt terrible. He knew the feeling of being seen at his most vulnerable. He knew that feeling more than he liked to admit.

Ranboo slid into the house letting the door nudge him in the last inch before clicking shut behind him. “No. Phil I'm really sorry I should have said something. I-” the familiar click of Phil's shoes raced towards him. Ranboo almost raised his arms in defense as he fell back against the wall. He knew that some people got angry when they were seen unknowingly.

Yet just like before Ranboo was encased in warmth. Just like Techno had done to him before. But unlike his hug this was more practiced. More comforting. As if he had done it a thousand times and found the perfect hug. He jumped at the hand on the back of his head, as it rubbed his hair to and fro. 

He didn't want to cry again. It hurt so much to cry. But this warmth was just too much. This care. This love. It hurt him in ways he couldn't understand. When was the last time someone had given him this type of treatment. It felt so undeserved. 

Ranboo fell into a relaxed trance as Phil softly spoke to him “your just fine...i'm not upset at you. I'm not mad at all. You did nothing wrong. You are fine” he felt as Phil slowly slipped away, already missing the warmth more than he had with the piglin. He looked up at the blind who held him at arm's length.

“I'm not sure if you want to or not” he scratched his hair as his eyes filled with something. Rejection? “Techno doesn't like it i know but maybe-” he held out a fishing rod letting it hang between the two “maybe you'd like to go fishing?” Ranboo looked at the rod then to Phil. The man had just hugged him as if he was his own blood and then is scared he’ll say no to some fishing? 

Ranboo couldn't contain the laugh that exploded from his lips. He felt his smile grew wider at the man's confusion “I'd love to Phil”. Phil returned his smile as Ranboo took the rod carefully out of his hold inspecting the enchantments. It was busted to the heavens. He looked at the man in question “Do you happen to like fishing?” Please don't tell him that he had made a mistake. Was techno in the right for saying no?

Phil tuned to his ender chest as he spoke “yeah I fish a lot...it calms my mind” Ranboo nodded. Hoping he hadn't just sighed his death ticket towards fishing hell.

They walked in silence as the snow altered anything that may have been near. Ranboo stared deeply into the hybrids back. Those wings held such grace in the fraction he had seen them. He wanted to see them again. But you don't just show that to anyone. The guilt rose up once more. Phil told him it was fine and still he couldn't help but feel bad. No one should feel exposed in their own home.

“Stop that Ranboo” he jumped at the sudden sentence as if it came out of nowhere “I know what you're thinking so you can just stop” Ranboo looked up to see Phil glancing over his shoulder. Ranboo opened his mouth to protest “you did nothing wrong.” Phil’s words cut deep. That pain again just like before it hurt his heart. Had he done nothing wrong? Could he take that as the truth. No he had done so much wrong. But Phil wouldn't lie to him. Right? 

As soon as the thoughts began to pile up they were blown away by a sudden gust of wind. Large wings expanded before him. Stopping dead in his tracks he took in the work of art. Amazing. “Like I said before” Phil huffed as he sat down on a chair Ranboo failed to notice before. “You did nothing wrong. I was just surprised.” he claimed as he threw out his line. This conversation was over, his voice warned, no ifs ands or buts. 

They sat together fishing for hours. Phil had managed to catch all sorts of things, while Ranboo on the other hand barely even caught two fish. At some point his tail popped out of his pants revealing itself to the winged man. He felt exposed yet surprisingly free. 

After some time Phil turned to the ender letting his rod sag in his grip. “Techno” Ranboo looked away from his lure to turn and face him. “He told me about what you had said to him.” Ranboo felt his hands tighten on the rod for stability. He knew this would happen just...just not now. He could feel his tail recoiling. He nodded as his mouth went dry. 

“About the panic room, about the voice, about what you think you did, or what you were told you had done.” Ranboo wanted to run away. Phil. He must be disappointed. God he must hate him now. “And I just want to let you know that. That i don't think you should worry about that here” Phil sighed as his eyes lifted to the sky. What? 

“I mean we all have done things we regret just look at us all here. But it's what you do after finding out your truth. That's what matters.” Ranoboo followed Phil's steady glaze up to the sky as the clouds passed by without care. 

“Not the things you did back then. It's what you do to make up for your past transgressions. And you-you tried so hard to be that better person. I'm sure whatever you did you made up for it already” Phil’s eyes stayed glued to the sky as Ranboo let his fall to the waving water. It had just as much care as the clouds did maybe even less.

Phil’s profound words struck a cord deep within Ranboo's heart. This pain. It wasn't really pain at all. It was the unfamiliar feeling of acceptance. Here he could make mistakes. He could own up to them. He could right them. He could do better. Be better. Why did it take him so long to see that? 

Ranboo glanced over to Phil, he didn't move to speak anymore. “I guess I was always focused on my wrongs. I never thought that it could be made up for all the good I did.” he watches as a sad smile placed itself promptly on blond's face. “We all forget that” finally he looked towards the ender. “But just because we forget. Doesn't mean it's forfeit.” 

Ranboo wanted to ask about Wilbur. To know. To understand his thoughts about how-how having to kill your own son. What it does to you. How a government can do that to a person. He had to ask. But then it...no this was important

“Phil, I know i'm pushing but...Wilbur. He- you killed him. Don't you hate yourself? Don't you feel like…that was a wrong. That you have to make up for it?” Ranboo watched as his face grew sadder. As his wings drooped in an unfashionable manner. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have just kept his mouth shut he-he god he always had to say the wrong things. 

“Wilbur…” Phil let his eyes fall to the ground “i can't say i blame the government completely because… I was at fault too. If i had been a better father then. Maybe he would still be alive. But yeah that's a wrong… one i'll always be trying to make right” Ranboo felt distressed usually others would be comforting him at this point. He placed his hand on the olders shoulder.

“I shouldn't have asked that” a warm hand covered his own. “It's good to talk though… to think back to the good times. The better times. And finds ways to do better for others. Helping and giving advice like… you” 

It all became so clear “are you trying to do right by me?” Phil shrugged out of the corner of his eye his face returned to a more neutral state as he spoke “Maybe, I'm not sure. I just know that helping you. It helps me.” We could both help each other. 

Ranboo nodded as he resumed throwing out his lure. Phil let go of his hand and started fishing again too. A comfortable silence fell between the two the only sounds being that of the water now. Still some sadness held in the air but it was okay they would be okay. They could get through it together another day.

Things would be better. He could make up for all the wrong he had forgotten.

This was where he wanted to be. In this messed up family of three. What a perfect number.

What a perfect day to just fish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds himself somewhere he wishes he hadn't seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long on this.
> 
> hope you enjoy though. its a lot of angst so yeah
> 
> oh and the voice is gonna be in these ( ) thats all now

Flowing water. Dripping echoed faintly through Ranboo’s head. He tried to open his eyes but they were sealed shut. His body felt sore, stiff. Nothing felt right. He groaned as he felt his body sit up against a hard wall. Pain shot throughout his body. When he managed to pry his eyes open he was met with a sickening familiar room. One he wished he would never have to see again. Yet here he was. Back in the panic room.

Ranboo looked around as his heart picked up pace. Thumping painfully against his chest raising its way up to his throat. He gripped for his book in his pocket. Only to feel his heart picking up pace. His book was gone. No he-he had gone to sleep with it. It was with him when he fell asleep. Where...where were his memories. He needed them. He had to have them or-or he would forget everything again.

(Well hello there glad to see you've finally come to) the dark voice erupted from inside his head. Loud and dangerous. And just as painful as before. “Wha-what why did you bring me back here?” Ranboo managed to stutter out feeling the pain surging from his skull he pulled at his hair helpless. Make the pain go away. Make him go away. (no Ranboo it was you who sought out me you need me)

“I-i need you?” Ranboo spoke looking around again hoping it would fade away like some bad dream to wake up safe in the cabin again. Why was he back here? Had he done something again? Please don't tell him that he had ruined something else. (you don't just need me...you want me. Because without me you can't remember anything. You can't just leave me behind. Because i am you)

He shook his head violently. As if to shake the man out all together. (stop being so childish you had your fun in the snow now it's time to face the truth.) Ranboo pushed up the wall as his eyes traced his shaking fingers. Slowly collapsing and unclasping them. How did he get here? “your not me-you lie to me...and you make me doubt my own memories” the voice laughed at the hybrid (what memories Ranboo you have none we-i know that for sure) it jeered loudly into his right ear then to his left (face it without me to remind you of all the bad things you did. You'd think you're some basket case...yet that's not true. You've been very helpful to Dream.)

“No no i would- I couldn't help Dream he's the reason all of this happened” Ranboo began to pace nipping at his nails. Anything to try and calm his racing heart. He was fine. He had a home, a place to call his own...with Phil and Techno….Phil. “And even if i did P-Phil said that it didn't matter” (oh really? How so?) The voice mocked Ranboo wanted to retreat yet he knew he was only ever going to be exposed “he said that I've made up for the wrongs i may have done” he had done enough good. He would do more good than bad in this world.

(are you sure about that? I mean can you really make up for betraying your friends-no not just your friends. Everyone. You betrayed everyone. And you really think you can just make that up. By doing what? What good have you done?) Rambo stilled. No he was right. He hadn't done anything for anyone. He hadn't made it up. His wrongs outnumbered his good by the plenty. Fuck what right did he have to any of this. He didn't deserve Phil. He didn't deserve Techno. He didn't deserve the home they have given him. He didn't deserve anything. 

He felt his eyes burn. Why did he even think for a second that he could have what they had together. Because he was a hybrid like them? Because they all made mistakes? Ranboo pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Anything to stop the sudden pour of tears that slipped from his eyes. His skin burnt. He was burning. It hurt. It hurt. Please make this pain go away. Someone save him from this crushing pain.

(Ranboo there's no need to cry honestly all you need to do is remember. Remember who you truly are. And that's a traitor. To everyone you know. And you ruined everything for them.) Ranboo trembled rocking on his feet. He was a traitor? To everyone? He ruined everything? On purpose? “Why would i-i do anything you've said I've done? What's the reason for why I would betray everyone?” his voice shook along with his body. This had to be a trick. He would never do this. 

(because Dream asked for help and you, being you, couldn't say no. You really are a pushover. Oh wait did you forget that too?) Ranboo pulled his hands from his face to squint at the small words written on the sign. But he wasn't fine, he was anything but fine. The words were teasing him. His very own words. When had he written them?

His legs finally gave out as he fell to the ground. (you really are pathetic.. I give you the truth about who and what you are and you become a crying puddle in your own stupid panic room) Ranboo curled inward warping his arms around his chest. His knees sat against his elbows. Boxed in. Utterly stuck. Someone save him...from himself? From his own mind? His own memories? He let out a small gasp for air begging for someone to hear. To rid him of this hole he had trapped himself in. His own grave he had made. “I...I wish I forgot where this damned place was,” he admitted breathlessly, waiting for the voice to retaliate to give some smart answer. Yet silence. 

Was? Was he gone now? Could he leave? No. Did he even want to leave? Everyone. He had betrayed everyone. No one wanted him anymore. He tightened his grip on his shoulders. Feeling his fingernails dig in. The pain was welcomed at this point. He let a shudder consume his body as he felt his body come down off the adrenaline rush he had been on for the last...how long had he been in here? He tried to look past the rushing water of his entrance to the room yet like always it remained the same color of darkness. It didn't matter, no one would be looking for him. No one cared whether he was gone or not. He had ruined everything for everyone. He let his head hit the hard obsidian. The pain felt real. He was here still. This wasn't some...some fucked dream. 

He let his arms sag down to the ground. Numb. Everything was numb. He didn't like the way his eyes continued to burn. Or the way his cheeks hurt now along with his hands. Weakly he pulled them into view. They were blistered to hell. Crying hurt. Not just physically but oh so emotionally. He tried his very best to never cry and yet here he was. Laying down. In a puddle of his own sorrows, regret, and guilt. He hadn't this felt this alone ever since...since Phil had taken him in. 

He winced at the thought of Phil. What would he think? He wasn't as good as he was bad. He had been bad from the start. He could never make it up all the wrongs that he did. He sighed letting his hands drop. Instead letting his eyes lock onto the other sign placed on the wall. He really hadn't chosen sides. Because he both helped dream and not at the same time. Yet he felt like his help is what really ruined the country. His own home. He, even if not directly, helped blow up L’manburg. This was all his fault. He had ruined everything for his friends. God he really was just worthless. No pathetic the voice was right. A pathetic pushover. That's all he ever would be too.

He wasn't sure how long he sat laid down in the room. But his limbs began to feel sore. Yet his will to move had yet to even begin to start. He wanted to waste away. It's not like anyone would miss him. “Pathetic.” he mumbled into the empty room. He felt so aggravated now. It only made him more upset for he couldn't even find a reason to be mad. Maybe at himself. That's for sure. He spread his legs from his chest letting them kick up against the walls of the small room. He felt...powerless. Was it all a lie? Or had he really…? He felt the familiar pull on his chest. No he wouldn't cry again. Not in the span of a few...wait he still had no idea how long he had been in here. He let out a small laugh at his stupid predicament. 

Ranboo started counting the tears falling from the ceiling. That was about a few hundred tears ago though. It calmed him for some reason. The endless dripping. The nonstop falling. This was for certain something that would continue until the end of time. It's predicament to never stop it's own sorrow comforted the ender. It's problems seemed bigger for why it had to cry it's thousands of tears until forever. Ranboo looked out the never changing water as it passed by just like it had with Phil when fishing. He had hoped in a small part of his heart that maybe the winged hybrid was out looking for him. Memory book in hand. Wouldn't that be some miracle. And as if on cue. Ranboo could hear it. He sat up on his elbows training his ears on the faint sound. 

A sound like he had never heard before. A beautiful. Magical sound. Angelic almost. 

Flapping. 

He rose on his knees looking up to the small crack in the water's flow.

Hope spread like wildfire through his heart. As his eyes scanned the sky.

Phil?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go the conclusion i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a small little short between Techno and Ranboo at the end (the 3 dots lol) its just something small but yeah enjoy.
> 
> might be a few errors sorry in advance ill try to fix as many as i can when i see them.
> 
> this feels so unreal...

Ranboo felt his breath hitch at the sounds filling his ears. There's no way Phil was here, he hadn't come to find him. He shook his head, yet still, he found himself standing moving to look through the crack in the water of the entrance. Surprisingly his body moved as if it hadn't been drained of all its energy like moments before. Still there was no possible way the avian hybrid was out looking for him. 

His eyes held strong to the sky watching, waiting, for any movement. He couldn't help but feel foolish as the voices words continued to replay through his mind. He gripped helplessly at the obsidian as the water splashed into the room. It hurt. He just wanted to go home. Somewhere safe at least. Anywhere but here.

He let out a breath of disappointment as his eyes found the source of the noise he had been desperately climbing onto. A flock of birds passed by dancing across the sky taking his hopes along with him. Ranboo almost laughed as he tripped backwards into the darkness. Even if it was Phil he wouldn't want to see him. He had done too much wrong- a shout echoed across the lands. A desperate cry. Ranboo didn't want to listen. It wasn't Phil. Nor was it Techno. No one was looking for him.

Ranboo gripped at his ears trying to muffle the shouts that bounced around him. It wasn't real, it wasn't Phil’s voice. It was just-just his mind playing tricks on him. He pushed into the water. It hurt but it didn't matter he was going to prove that this was just a mirage it had to be. His body moved without him as on instinct he made his way to the edge of the lake away from the water. He picked the worst place for a panic room. 

Ranboo took a greedy breath of air as his eyes scanned the skyline. The yelling had stopped. It was getting dark but he still had no relatable way of telling what time it was. He dug his foot into the muddy land as he tried to stand, after having the water basically suck away any of his remaining energy. He sighed in defeat as he fell back down onto the soft damp grass taking a moment to enjoy the cool feeling in his skin again. His cheek hurt as he turned to look at the mountain of a hill that stood next to him. Even if Phil was looking for him, which he was not, he would never find this deserted place. Ranboo closed his eyes. And for a moment he wished that they wouldn't open again. He was helpless as the darkness filled his vision.

Small chirps filled Ranboos ears as he opened his eyes weakly. Everything hurt. And why was it so bright? He managed to cover his arm over his eyes, wincing at the movement. Had he slept on the ground the entire night? He didn't want to move even less to try and see what was being so loud in his ears. He waited until he felt something hope onto his chest. Whatever it was, it was light as it walked up his chest and to his neck. Ranboo felt his ears pick when a hushed voice spoke just above him.

“Don't wake him yet...he had a rough night” Ranboo jumped up looking over the voice eyes wide and shot. A small peep came out from his action as he laid eyes on the avian hybrid sitting next to him. Cross legged and fishing pole in hand. He felt astonished looking at the blond who casually reeled in the line. His blue eyes reflected the water as he looked over the ender. “Heya mate, good to see you're finally awake.” all words died on Ranboo tongue as he watched a chick hop onto his leg.

He pet the chick in confusion as he leaned into his touch, why was Phil here. He- he shouldn't be here. He had ruined everything no one should even bother with him anymore. He was an absolute waste of space in the world. “I had a few birds out looking for you when you suddenly up and disappeared...i'm glad you're safe though.” This had to be fake. He wasn't seeing this. This wasn't real.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Phil began to reach into his pocket “I got really worried when I found this” in a fluid movement Phil had pulled out Ranboo’s memory book. In a flash before he even knew it Ranboo was holding the book against his chest. Taking in the sight of the worn cover. He- this was real? Ranboo rubbed his face against the book relishing in it's rough texture only to feel his face flush when the older let out a small chuckle at his childish act. 

“I'm glad to see you're alright but. Ranboo what-where did you go?” Ranboo slouched as he allowed his legs to finally move thinking over the question. He also wondered where he had gone for this blackout. Why more importantly? “I- i don't know.” he looked at the passing water. “I just woke up there and-” a hand on his shoulder made the ender jump. Phil mocked surrender, pulling away from him as he picked up the chick Ranboo had long forgotten about. “I'm sorry it's just you said ‘there’?” He didn't want to tell Phil. To worry him. It broke a certain part of him...but them again he already had. When he disappeared.

“The panic room..the one I told Techno about. Where I first heard the voice.” Ranboo picked at the edges of the book in his hand. Afraid to open it. Afraid to see that smile staring back at him. “I don't know how but i woke up there. And it talked to me again..i ruined everything. And now everyone. They blame me. For a good reason too...” he tightened his grip as the book molded into his hand. A perfect fit. “I don't deserve your kindness. Especially when i haven't made up for any of the bad I've done”

He eyed the hybrid that sat across from him. Watching as his face remained calm. Irritation rose within the ender “i ruined it all” and yet the blond didn't speak. He didn't acknowledge him at all. Instead he looked down to the chick, his smile not even close to reaching his eyes. “I felt like that too” Ranboo didn't believe it he was just trying to comfort him. He was trying to feel something he would never understand.

“I took away my son from everyone Ranboo. From all that loved him. Tommy, Techno, Niki...Fundy-” Ranboo watched as his smile faded away completely as he faltered on Fundy’s name. His own grandson. He had taken away his father from him. 

“You see I too felt like I had taken away their everything at that point in time. And yet...they surprisingly welcomed me with open arms.” he scoffed letting the chick chirp away into the empty land “I didn't believe it at the time that they could be so warm towards me for taking away someone so important to them and yet…” he looked over to Ranboo, eyes glassy, his face grim “they still loved me” he voice broke as he cupped his face. Ranboo could only watch as the man broke before him. What it must have taken to do what he had to. How strong to hold onto all of this pain. To feel as if you've taken away everything and yet not be scolded, to be hated. Rightfully so. This unfair pain. Pain they were both holding on to. Something they didn't want to let go of though.

Ranboo leaned closer to Phil, slowly embracing him in a warm hug. The older sighed as he leaned into the comforting hug “we both really are quite a pair then?” Ranboo chuckled as he held the other close to his heart. We both messed up badly and yet no one hates either of us? Why would they be so forgiving? Why? It made no sense. Maybe it made no sense for Phil too. Maybe he had a harder time accepting what had happened. 

Ranboo sat with Phil for what felt like hours as they both relaxed into the shared warmth. Only the sound of water rushing past filled the comfortable air between them. Ranboo could swear he had nodded off a couple times as they sat there. Phil was the first to break away from the hug. Ranboo didn't want to let go but slowly did so as he viewed Phil in a different light. He was able to be broken too. No matter how much wisdom he held nor how strong his appearance was. He was capable of crying just like him. Of feeling just as much pain as he was.

“Well” Phil spoke letting a cough out yet Ranboo could see the pink that covered the tips of his ears “we should get home” Ranboo stilled as he stood next to the blond he could go home? He could be with him? He let his smile grow shaking the doubts away. Of course he could. He was allowed to be happy. He was allowed to have a home. A place to call his own. 

And together they walked the broken path. Ranboo couldn't believe it as Phil talked about how he had sent search parties of birds to survey the lands for him. Almost too absurd that someone would put that much effort into finding him out of all people, or that what he was saying was fact even at all. He had talked about how his blood had gone cold when he saw the book sitting on the couch alone. The way he had panicked was both heartwarming and concerning to the ender.

As they passed by the community house Ranboo made sure that he would come back, making sure Phil knew of course, and fix this place to what it once was. He wouldn't let the guilt hold him back. He would do more good than bad here. And the first thing he would do is fix this place. Fix his mistakes even if he couldn't remember them he still knew he was accountable for it. All of it.

Ranboo lagged behind as Phil entered the portal. He took one last look at the buildings and then pulling out the notebook. He opened it to see that smile painted in black ink. He grit his teeth as he pinched at the top of the page. Then with a tug ripping the page off completely he smiled as he looked over it. It was just a piece of paper. It had no power over him. “I get to decide what rules over me” 

Letting the page go in the wind Ranboo felt liberated. The chains of his past would no longer hold him down. Not if he had any say on the matter. Entering the portal he saw Phil waiting for him, his smile was bright as he waved the ender over to him.

He had a family to make proud. 

A family to live for.

And that was all he needed.

.  
.  
.

It had been almost a week since Ranboo found himself in the panic room. His memory of the event still as fresh as if it had happened mere hours ago. Yet he didn't let that stop him. As he had begun making way on his project steadily on fixing up the community house. He found himself chopping trees in the plenty at this moment in time. 

As his axe began to deteriorate Ranboo remembered something with Phil making an off handed remark about how Techno was upset about his axe getting lost in the destruction of L’manburg when Tommy had taken it from him. A smile broke out on the ender's face as he felt his legs race to his ender chest. 

He felt the need to at least make up for staying in the piglins home using up his resources. This was a way he could pay it back to him. At least a little bit. Ranboo found his leftover nerite ingot and a spare ax. He started to feel giddy at the thought of making something the piglin would like… at least to make up for the nuisance he had been to him.

After making the ax he had to say he was proud of his handiwork. Gripping the carved handle he made way to find the hybrid. Which wouldn't be too hard since he never left the property or went too far.

Ranboo walked out of the house and to his surprise there was the man himself. Techno eyed him before pushing past to go inside. Ranboo followed on his heels holding the ax to his chest. He had learned that the piglin wasn't as mean as he was made out to be by many. 

His shell was just as hard as could be. Toughened up by the hands of war and the knives of betrayal. Yet with help from Phil, Ranboo had been able to see that light that had been dulled. A light that shone only for few now. He had been accepted in that light surprisingly even if Techno didn't show it. His actions are what mattered to the ender.

Ranboo watched as Techno sat with a huff seemingly exhausted. Another thing he wouldn't have done if he felt any distrust towards the ender. He felt his smile grow as he locked eyes with the piglin. Making quick work of the distance between them Ranboo stood directly in front of him gaining a questioning eyebrow from the older.

“Yes?” Techno’s voice was laced with mock irritation yet held nothing to it. Ranboo held out the ax watching as the piglins eyes widened at the gift. But he made no movement to take it from the ender. 

“It's for you” Ranboo stayed still waiting for the other to make a move first. He wouldn't buckle now. And almost on cue Techno narrowed his eyes at him as if asking if this was some joke. Ranboo kept his smile wide. Waiting. He knew he would win this battle.

And then the weight on Ranboo's shoulders were lifted along with his hands as Techno took the ax from him, sitting up to get a better look at the weapon made just for him. Ranboo felt proud at his creation making it as busted as he could. He had worked on it for who knows how long spending emeralds just to get enough xp to enchant it.

Ranboo watched with baited breath as Techno continued to examine the axes quality. The silence was almost overbearing for the ender as he waited for any sign. Whether bad or good. A quiet sigh left the piglins mouth startling Ranboo. This wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Until he saw it. A small almost invisible smile laid itself on his face. Ranboo almost jumped for joy seeing this smile albeit small at least it was there.

“Well… i don't know what to say. Thank you Ranboo. Really-” Techno looked up his face back to it's usual stoic expression. Yet Ranboo could hear his sincerity “really thank you...this-this is a great gift.” Ranboo felt astonished at his reaction. Had he never been given a gift before? Was he always so used to people taking that he never thought that receiving was even an option for him?

“It's no problem. You did so much for me I just thought I should… give back to you” Ranboo replied shyly as Techno continued to, what felt like at least, study him. It was almost as if he was at a loss of words for Ranboo’s reason for such a gift to him of all people. It made the ender feel sad at the thought though. No wonder he was so closed off. No one truly seemed to appreciate him. Or at least that's what it felt like. Techno's words faded in ‘I was just a weapon to you-the blade’.

They stayed in what felt like shocked silence as neither moved from their places. Ranboo decided that it was his time to go though as he moved towards the door. Only to stop when Techno’s tired voice called out “Thank you” Ranboo didn't turn back as he opened the door “no problem...get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow” a small grunt was his only response to the ender as he left the cabin. He had almost forgotten his original goal. Fix the community house. Yet a happy smile had taken ownership over his face. Nothing could break his mood. He would have to tell Phil about the piglins reaction later.

Until then though, he had good to do now. 

Wrongs to make right.

And a family to make proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it i hoped you enjoyed the ride. it was fun i loved it. i hope you liked it.
> 
> Its funny to think though that this almost never got posted lol glad i was able to share this to so many people. ill see you until then. later ily <3


End file.
